thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Lasair
'Appearance & Personality' Personality – A Cold and distant chain smoker. He rarely shows any emotion on his face and when he speaks he tends to sound bored and uncaring. Has recently opened up more to the members of Fairy Tail. Hair Color - Black and Gray Eye Color - Icy Blue Clothing - Trenchcoat, Navy Blue pants, and a dark gray T-shirt. All torn and charred in some places. Black Aviator sunglasses - Always wears these, even indoors. His shirt and jacket hide the hundreds of scars, some of which are burns, of varying sizes and severity on his upper body. Also has various dark black runes that occasionally glow red hot when using fire magic. Fairy Tail Stamp – Right back shoulder blade, Colored Dark Blue. He now has a blood red tattoo on his right forearm of the Fire Spirit serpent, Nakahi. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned:0 *Total Spent: 3,000 *Total Left: 6,000 'Possessions' *A seemingly infinite number of cigarettes on his person * His notes on the book, Swords of Blood and Fire. * An old acoustic guitar he messes around with from time to time.. *His lighter *A gold Harmonica - Belonged to his father * A silver chain necklace with a small gold cross inlaid with rubies. - Gifted to Kami Fujikawa 'Abilities & Spells' 'Fire Magic' This is Malcolm’s primary field of expertise, combining projectiles of flame with hand to hand tactics.Malcolm is also able to manipulate already existing flames to do his bidding. Right Hand of the Devil – Malcolm summons a large demonic shaped hand made of flame the size of his body and fires it at his opponent. When it collides, the hand grips them and explodes in a burst of flame. Malcolm will only unleash this spell on an opponent he feels is a worthy adversary, or someone that he desires vengeance against. Overuse of this spell can render Malcolm unconscious. Hellfire Typhoon - Malcolm summons a Magic Seal by stretching his arms wide open to the sides, from which a spiraling column of fire is released and sent flying towards the enemy. Hellfire Darts – Malcolm creates small projectiles of flame on the tips of his fingers and throws them five at a time. They create small explosions and have a extremely small chance of igniting the target. Malcolm uses these frequently as they do not put as much strain as his other spells. Hellfire Prominence - Malcolm summons forth a Magic Seal and builds up a massive amount if white hot flame in front of it. This flaming energy is subsequently released into a large, long and destructive laser-like beam that is capable of creating a string of fiery explosions along a chain...the scale of this explosion will ramp up as Malcolm rises through the ranks. Nakahi - Through his research into a magic book, Malcolm has been roped into a contract with a Fire spirit, a serpent named Nakahi. Nakahi claims as long as Malcolm feeds it's flames, it's power is his to command...what that power actually is has yet to be seen. 'Skills & Talents' Malcolm can play the harmonica and the guitar. He can also perform street magic, simple sleight of hand tricks and illusions, as forms of entertainment. 'Backstory' Malcolm was originally employed as a bodyguard to the wealthy family of Thomas McFarley, a business man he was indebted to. Malcolm stayed close to Thomas for so long that he eventually grew to be a welcome member of the family. This came to the point where Thomas entrusted the care of his young daughter, Nicole, to him and him alone. Ever watchful, Malcolm spent the majority of his years caring for her. Nicole became quite fond of her personal bodyguard. She grew up with Malcolm as more of a father figure than her real one. Any and all questions and topics that she was meant to ask her father she would instead bring to the table for Malcolm to provide insight. The birds and the bees, her school studies, everything she could ever think of she entrusted to Malcolm. One day, Thomas sent Malcolm out to meet a contact on his behalf. Apparently Thomas owed a large sum of money to an outside organization that was formerly responsible for his security. When Malcolm arrived at the meeting point, the contact attacked him. He said that it was too late for reparations and that consequences would be dire. Fearing the worst, Malcolm fought him off and went as fast as he could back to the McFarley home. To his horror, he found it set ablaze and nearly falling apart. Throwing his own health and safety into the wind, Malcolm ran inside ignoring the searing heat, smoke and flames that licked his exposed flesh. He first made for Thomas and his wife’s room. Finding the door blocked by a large piece of burning wood. Malcolm grabbed hold of it without a second thought, and screamed in agony as the fire scorched his hands. The blaze was too much for him and he was forced to let go. A pounding sound came from the blocked door and Malcolm heard the voice of Thomas shouting for whoever was out there to find his daughter and to take her to safety. Regretfully, Malcolm left his employer to his fate and made for Nicole’s room. There he found her trapped in the corner by the blaze. He called out, and tried to reach her only to have the floor give way beneath him and he fell into the burning hell that was the basement. The last thing he saw before he fell was Nicole screaming down at him, and the roof falling down onto her. When next he awoke, Malcolm was in a hospital bed, bandaged and burned. He could see the doctor and nurses around him, chattering on about how it was a miracle he was alive. Groaning in pain, he asked the surprised crowd what had become of the McFarley family. The doctor offered his condolences and said that the only one that survived the initial blaze had been Nicole, and she had died in the hospital only a day before. He held a silver chain and gold cross necklace with rubies inlaid within, Nicole’s necklace, saying that her last wish was for him to have it. Malcolm himself claims he died that day, becoming a spirit of vengeful justice. He taught himself magic in the form of what had claimed his charge, Fire, and began hunting down the people responsible for this crime for twenty four long years. With the last remnant of the organization reduced to cinders, Malcolm wandered on without a purpose and eventually came to Fairy Tail for a fresh start. 'Relationships' Kami Fujikawa - Considers her his adoptive daughter Tobias Lasair - Newborn Son Bishop Rothschild - "Enemy" Mao Kurasama - Friend, treats him like a son. Jory Bloodmoon - Friend Akane Hitachin - Friend Lux Lasair - Wife Gale Albourn - Teammate, Friend Yukina Amari - Friend Category:B-Class